New Love, New Life
by Marina and Luna
Summary: I've known I'm a demigod since I was 15. I went out to Camp Half-Blood when he left. Meeting Percy, it's making me doubt that I should even hope to see Edward again, that I'm still in love with him. That I even want him back. Because I don't. Adopted from KatLovesBye. Rated T for Mature Language DISCONTINUED
1. All I Want

**AN: Hey, I should explain, right? So, one of my favorite authors (KatLovesBYE) is coming off of forever. I got a bit upset, then decided to adopt her story, this one. I will make a few tweeks, of course. The song I imagined for this is _All I Want _by Kodaline (TFIOS Soundtrack) Okay! (I love that movie and book!)**

**Full Summary: I've known I'm a demigod since I was 15. I went out to Camp Half-Blood when _he_ left. Meeting Percy, it's making me doubt that I should even hope to see Edward again, that I'm still in love with him. That I even want him back. Because I don't. Adopted from KatLovesBye**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

_ "All I want is nothing more, than to here you knocking at my door  
__ 'Cause if I could see your face once more, I would die a happy man I'm sure  
__ When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside.  
__ I laid in tears in bed all night, alone without you my side _

* * *

_**Isabella**_

I sat there on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood_

_"When you say _we_-"_

_"I mean my family and myself."_

He'd left, all of them.

_When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder- like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

He was gone, he'd left me alone with the million broken pieces of my heart. Alone with my tears.

_"You... Don't... Want me?" I tried out the foreign words, confused by the way they sounded when placed in that order._

_"No." He stared back at me without apology._

I was broken. And I heard a smooth voice softly speaking in my head.

_Isabella_

_Mother..._

_Hello, my love. Your in pain, I know._

_How can I take it away? It's so unbearable_

_Distract yourself. Go away to Camp Half-Blood, complete your training._

_Am I ready?_

_Isabella, I just want you to be safe. Okay?_

_Okay._

_I love you _She whispered.

"I love you, too" I spoke out loud. I smiled, a real smile, unforced. I had already decided.

* * *

**AN: I know it's a bit short, but I'm still kind of jet lagged from getting home early this morning. If you don't already know, I was in Brazil. I close to no sleep on the airplane. I thought I'd put in the 'Okay' moment in sense the song for this chapter is from TFIOS. One more thing I want to add.**

**When Bella was a newborn baby, Athena manipulated the mist so anyone who can't see through it thought she had brown eyes and hair. She really has blond hair and bluish/ grey eyes, like Jennifer Lawrence. Bella didn't know this until she was 15. That's all, bye!**

**~Marina**


	2. Maps

**AN: Hey y'all! I've decided I'm going update once a week, so when school starts I have the week to put together chapter. The song for this chapter is Maps by Maroon 5**

**Disclaimer:**

**Marina: I own everything, even Maps! **

**Percy: No... You don't.**

**Marina: I know...**

_"__I like to think that we had it all_  
_We drew a map to a better place_  
_But on that road I took a fall_  
_Oh baby why did you run away?"_

* * *

**_Isabella_**

I slowly packed all of my belonging in my paisley patterned suitcase. My carry-on was a floral patterned white backpack. Putting my blond hair in a braid, I decided to try and call Jacob, hoping he would pick up to say goodbye. I got a voice-mail. _Fuck it_, I thought.

"Guess what Jake, you got what you wanted. You never have to see me again" And I hung up, then stuffed my phone (That has a _Baby Metal _case on it) into the pocket of my charger and head phones. I loaded my my luggage into my truck, and after saying bye to Charlie, took off to the Port Angeles International Airport. Before I boarded, I heard my mother's soft voice in my head again.

_At the airport, there will be a man in a wheelchair waiting for you. He'll lead you to camp. His name is Chiron_

_I love you, Mother_

But I didn't get a response.

* * *

_**Percy**_

Chiron left camp to pick a new demigod. When I asked who, all he said is it was a girl. Not even her godly parent. I walked past the arena and caught a glimpse of Annabeth fighting a son of Ares. Andrew was his name, I think. I started walking towards her but stopped mid-stride when she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. I turned and walked back to the Poseidon cabin with anger and hurt bubbling inside me.

* * *

Not even half an hour later, Annabeth walked in to my cabin with a slightly wrinkled shirt and swollen red lips. Not to mention her face was flushed.

"Hey, sweetheart!" She exclaimed with over-joyous crap in her voice as she kissed my cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked clear fake concern.

"Nothing." She shrugged and leaned her head on my shoulder. A couple of hours ago, I would've been content like this, now it just felt wrong.

"What are you thinking?" I don't know why, but suddenly the anger was too much inside. I blew up on her.

"About good it must of felt to be dating two guys at the same time!" I yelled when I moved away and jumped off the blue couch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked with fake confusion.

"Don't act innocent! I'm talking about you full on make-out session with Andrew!"

"Percy I-"

"Just go, Annabeth." She didn't say anything, just walked out of the cabin with tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

**_Annabeth_**

I was able to get to my cabin with out anyone asking anything about the tears strolling down my face. When my eyes weren't red or puffy, and I had stopped crying, Chiron came in with a girl. She had beautiful silky blonde hair done into a braid, and mesmerizing bluish/grey eyes.

"Annabeth, this your new sister, Isabella. Isabella, meet Annabeth Chase, your half-sister." I smiled and gave Isabella a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella"

"It's-" She cut herself off. "Yeah, Isabella."

"You two get to know each other." Chiron strolled out.

"Wanna take a tour of camp?" I offered.

"Sure."

* * *

**AN: So, I hoped you liked the chapter. Can I get 5 reviews, maybe? If you like Baby Metal, write Gimme Chocolate in your review! Until next week, bye!**

**-Marina**


	3. Boom Clap

**BAN: NEW CHAPTER! Thanks to KatLovesBYE for reviewing on this story. KatLovesBYE is the previous owner of this story. The song for this chapter is Boom Clap by Charli XCX.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Marina: Should I even bother?**

**Annabeth: NOPE!**

**Marina: Kay! Don't own anything!**

_"Your picture perfect beau  
Sunbathing in the moon  
Stars shining as your bones illuminate  
First kiss just like a drug  
Under your influence  
You take me over, you're the magic in my veins  
This must be love"_

* * *

**_Isabella_**

I was amazed by the sheer beauty of the camp. It's so big and surrounded by nature. After our tour, my sister (It feels so great to say that) offered to train with me.

"No thanks, I'll just take in the camp a little more." I declined politely. She shrugged and started sprinting towards the arena. I walked back to our cabin and took the brown hair dye out of my luggage. I went into the bathroom to apply it, then an hour later **(AN: I've never dyed my hair before, I don't have any idea how long you keep it on) **I washed it out and my hair was chestnut brown. It looked better with my eye color. I put it back into a braid, then started to walk on the beach. The water was so clear, I could make out the silhouettes of the individual fish. I was studying what I believed was a bluegill fish, when a body bumped into mine.

"Hey, watch where your-" The masculine voice cut off when my eyes met his. I took a good look at him. He had messy black hair and sea green was wearing a blue shirt that was covering a clear six pack. "Oh, um sorry"

"It's fine" He cleared his throat.

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon" he said with way to much pride in his voice. I rolled my eyes, did he expect me to fall at his feet because of his father. Bitch, please!

"I'm Isabella, daughter of Athena"

"Oh, your Annabeth's sister. Have you meet Annabeth?" I nodded.

"She's the first demigod I met here." I told him.

"She's my ex-girlfriend, we broke up earlier today"

"Oh." He looked nervous.

"You, uh, wanna go train or something?" I smiled. That's _adorable! _

"Sure." He smiled.

* * *

We fought for hours. I won about half of the battles.

"Isabella, Are you _sure _you've never fought before?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"I'm sure. Everyone, including my ex-boyfriend and his family, treated me like I was fragile and clumsy." He rolled his eyes.

"They were obviously wrong!" I couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks for lending this sword. When do you want it back?"

"Keep it." I blushed. Before I left I got a courage rush and kissed him on the cheek. I was walking away but he grabbed my wrist making me turn around and kiss his soft lips for thirty seconds. Then he let go and let me walk back my cabin.

* * *

_**Annabeth**_

I was out training with Andrew. He lost, but he didn't mind. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned to go back to my cabin but I saw something. Percy with his lips against Isabella's. Jealousy and rage filled me. He can't hurt my sister! I wont let him! I'll take care of this.

* * *

_**Isabella**_

Something was _definitely_ up with Annabeth. During the entire dinner at the dining pavilion, she was just glaring at the back of Percy's head. I tried to focus on my tacos (I felt like having tacos!) but I could only think about that kiss. I was staring at him, too. I think he felt my gaze because he turned around and I broke away and blushed. I caught his slight smile out of my peripheral vision. The entire scene made Annabeth glare harder. _If looks could kill, Percy would die a slow, painful death _I thought. I'll ask Annabeth about it tomorrow.

* * *

**_Alice_  
**

_I saw Bella, lying in her bed. Her eyes barely had any life in them. She must have made an important decision. She smiled, then her entire future went black.  
_

I gasped. I tried to look for more, but all that came up was black. No! She wouldn't commit suicide! I rushed up to Edward's room.

"Edward! Please, open the door!" Silence. "Edward! I can't see Bella's future anymore! It's completely black! What if she's dead?!" He opened the door and stared blankly at me. Then, he started out the door and ran wherever.

_Edward was heading to Forks to try to get answers to where she was. He had a determined look in his eyes._

I let out a sigh of relief. She would be in good hands with Edward. **(AN: Mmhm...)**

* * *

**AN: YAY! Third chapter is up! If you've read KatLovesBYE's version (The original... hybrid :P), you probably know what's going to happen next. That's all, BYE!**

**~Marina**

**P.S. If you know what I'm talking about with 'The original hybrid', you're awesome!**


	4. Everything Has Changed

**AN: HEY YOU GUYS! It's time for the fourth chapter. The song for this chapter is Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_"'Cause all I know is we said 'Hello.'  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

* * *

**_Annabeth_**

I woke up at 6:30 to get dressed and got to Percy's cabin at 7. Everyone is still asleep, but this needed to be done _now._ I banged on the door as hard as I could so he would hear. I heard a groan and a drowsy "I'm comin'!". The door was yanked open and there stood Percy. His pajamas were a t-shirt and flannel pants.

"Annabeth? What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"I need you to stay away from Isabella." He chuckled.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I don't want you to hurt her!" I yelled.

"Tell me, why would I hurt her? Hm?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because you hurt me! I don't want you to do the same to her!"

"Everything would've been fine if you didn't make out with some random son of Ares!"

"This has nothing to do with Andrew!"

"You know what, let her decide if she wants to date me. You aren't the only daughter of the goddess of wisdom!" I rolled my eyes and ran back to my cabin. Isabella was there, reading an old beat up copy of _Withering Heights. _She put it down and smiled at me.

"Can I talk to you?" She nodded.

"About what?"

"Percy." I stated.

"What about him?" I sat down on her bed. We shared the bunk bed, and I was on top. I put a hand on her knee.

"I need you to stay away from him." Her eyes filled with hurt.

"Why?" She asked in a heartbreaking voice.

"Because of the way he hurt me, Isa." Her eyes softened.

"Your still in love with him, aren't you?" My eyes filled with tears as I slowly nodded. "Okay." I looked up to her in shock.

"W-What?"

"I don't want us to break apart because we like the same guy. As long as I can still be friends with him." Oh, god. It sounded like I was ruining her love life. I can't do that to her, my own sister! I sighed, it's better for us this way anyways.

* * *

**_Isabella_**

I was ecstatic. Annabeth said I could be with Percy. She may love him, but something was clearly brewing between her and Andrew. I sneakily walked into Cabin 3. Percy was too busy focusing on his powers to notice. I tip- toed up behind him and yelled

"JUMP SCARE!" He screamed and a pint of water fell to the floor.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because it's funny!" After my laughter had settled down, he raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't Annabeth talk to you? Are some sort of rebel?"

"She did talk to me, then she changed her mind." I shrugged. "But, sense you such a good boy..." I trailed of teasing him, then started walking away. Before I could walk away, though, he wrapped his arms around my waist and tickled me in my weak spot. Stupid stomach! I started laughing my laughter stopped again, I was looking straight into his sea green orbs and our lips were centimeters away from each other. In seconds his lips were against mine. Before it got _too _passionate, I leaned away.

"Hey why is camp in Long Island, and not in some place with more forest?" I asked.

"I dunno, why don't you ask Chiron?" I rolled my eyes. He is so simple.

* * *

_**Alice**_

After hours and hours of concentrating (And Emmett laughing, claiming I looked constipated.), I finally got something. Just a few seconds, but more than enough.

_There was Bella. She and the other one in the room were blurry, almost not even there, but I knew it was her. I only heard two and a half words and that was all I needed._

_"-N Long Island?"_

The vision was over in three seconds, but that was all I needed. I dialed my brother's number.

"_What?_" He growled out.

"She's in Long Island." With that, I hung up and grinned like Chesire cat. _We'll save you Bella, you'll be home safe soon_

* * *

**AN: Finally done! With school starting again, that was hard. Don't get me wrong, I'll still update every week. Can we get five or more reviews?**

**~Marina**


	5. Paradise

**AN: Wassup? I'm gonna get right to the point, kay? The song for this chapter is Paradise by Coldplay**

* * *

_"When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on_  
_It gets so heavy_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly_  
_Every tear, a waterfall_  
_In the night, the stormy night_  
_She closed her eyes_  
_In the night, the stormy night_  
_Away she'd fly._

_And dreamed of Paradise"_

* * *

**_Isabella_**

It's so boring around camp without Percy. About a week after we started dating, Mr. D started to take him to the lake everyday to practice his powers. Within that week, I found out I had a power too.

_I was sitting in the dining pavilion, between Annabeth and my half-sister Maia (Pronounced like Maya). I started to feel a little pressure on my head. I passed it off as a headache. _It'll be gone in 20 minutes, _I thought. But it started to get more intense as the time passed. To distract myself, I focused on my Percy. Sitting with Grover, he was there. In all his gorgeous glory. He snuck a little peek at me._

She looks beautiful.

_I gasped. Annabeth threw me a look._

_"Is she okay?"_

_"I'm fine, Annabeth" She looked at me weirdly._

_"I... didn't say anything."_

_"Yeah you did! I heard it!" A look of realization dawned on her face._

_"I think we need to go see Chiron" She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me all the way to the big house._

Apparently, I can read minds. Never thought I'd be like Edward, the stupid fuck. Every once and a while, me and Annabeth would practice blocking out thoughts (Something Ed-fuck can't do). But seriously, if I practice only once a week, why does Percy practice EVERYDAY!? Just because he's a son of Poseidon, one of the big three, doesn't mean he has to get special treatment! He also has patrol around the camp, I asked to go to. But no! I'm still a 'newbie' here, therefore I can't do anything outside the camp but visit friends and family. Again, I'm so booooooooooooored.

* * *

_**Percy**_

Doing patrol is useless, I've gone around the camp three times and only found two. I was in the middle of my third round, and I saw some dude with red hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. His hand was exposed to sunlight, and it started sparkling like a thousand tiny diamonds encrusted in his skin. To be honest, it kind of made him look gay. Add that to the prude-ish look on his face. I quickly got Anaklusmos and attacked him from behind. I tied his hands behind his back and lead him back to camp. I saw my Isa, talking to Piper. The creature's eyes widened.

"Bella!" Isabella's head snapped to him, and filled with rage. She looked at me, and it faded a bit to turn into love. But the fire in her bright blue eyes always came back when she looked at the monster. She walked right up to him, and punched him in the face so hard cracks started to appear on his skin.

"I hate you, you stupid little fuck." She spat, then ran back away with tears in her eyes. I wanted to go and comfort her, but I knew I had to lock this monster that my love cry away in the underground cells. When I did, left him with some other guard and went to find Isa. I found her on sitting on the beach. The sun was setting, and she was staring straight at the water, with tears streaming down her face. I sat down next to her, and she didn't even flinch. I had already put two and two together, that was the ex-boyfriend she told me about. Right now I wanted nothing more than to go and rip to shreds, just to hear him scream in pain.

"Hey"

"Hi" Her beautiful voice croaked. Even crying, she was incredibly beautiful.

"I love you" She finally turned to me. She scooted closer to me and lay her head down on my should. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, too" She compares one small tree to the entire forest.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but I do still have this week's chapter! I do love the song Paradise by Coldplay. There was lots of fluff in this chapter. I know it's short, but it's better than nothing. A big shout out to Ridley Mikaelson! She let me create a character and chose me to be the beta for her story Ocean's Daughters. So thank you so much, you should go check out her profile and her story! Can we get 6 reviews?! That's all, bye**

**~Marina **


	6. AN: Sorry

**AN: Okay, so this story has not been updated for three weeks (Or two) and I decided to discontinue it. SCHOOL IS HARD OKAY! I'm doing a Doctor Who Fanfiction next! YAY! AGAIN SO SORRY TO DO THIS BUT I NEED A STORY THAT WILL KEEP ME GOING UNTIL I FINISH! Don't judge...**

**~Marina**


	7. AN: RidleyRebekahandSkylerStark

**AN: As you know, I ended this story. But, after I did, I started to beta for three wonderful girls, RidleyRebekahandSkylerStark! I'm beta-ing about 2 stories for them now and it has been awesome! They offered to adopt this story and I really appreciate that so, the story is theres for the taking! Bye now!**

**~Marina**


End file.
